


There's a life that we share, there's a love and it grows

by Nessie_TO



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT5 Friendship, This was supposed to be a drabble, also ot5 cuddling and sleeping on a trampoline in sleeping bags, also there is a food fight, and an ot5 hug, and water gun fight, idk man i just bled these feels, it turned into a 3k monster, omg how could i forget pancakes, the are not the focus, the ot5 is the focus here, the relationships are minor, there are pancakes in this, they watch deadpool movie, this is just pure ot5 fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessie_TO/pseuds/Nessie_TO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' and Harry's mansion in calabasses is open to ot5 and they all have their keys to it. One night they slowly come in one by one without each other knowing. ot5 shenanigans ensue (read the tags they tell you everything)</p><p>A/N: Please just read it it's fun and angst free</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a life that we share, there's a love and it grows

Zayn sighs as he looks at the wooden door in front of him. He is in LA. Again. He needs to do some pap appearances because they need to push more zigi and she need to promo something or whatever. And he is so damn tired of it all and hopeless. He doesn’t see the end of the tunnel anymore and he is ready to just give up. That’s why he isn’t at his and Liam’s house but here at Louis’ and Harry’s mansion. He needs to be somewhere where all 5 of them were so maybe he could calm his jumbled mind. 

“Here” Louis had said as he handed him the key for which he was searching now “Whenever you’re in town just stop by and let yourself in. Or even if you don’t wanna be alone in that house of yours. If this one is empty I’m sure someone will come in sooner or later given the schedule we have.” Louis had rolled his eyes but Zayn could hear in the softness of his tone that Louis really wanted Zayn to come stay at the house  
“That’s the reason why me and Haz really bought the place for. So we can see each other and hangout somewhere while we supposedly “hate each other and want nothing to do with one another”. You and Liam can take one of the guest houses and Niall can take another one.” Louis tried to shrug noncommittally with his glance downcast but Zayn knew him better than that. In one swift motion he pulled Louis into a tight embrace  
“Lou, we will see each other. We will hangout. We will be together. They can’t separate us. In the end you will be trying to get rid of us and kick us out of your house because we are disturbing your beauty sleep. No meditation tea houses to help you with that.” Zayn smirked into Louis’ hair. Zayn felt how Louis tried to hide his smile before pulling Zayn closer  
“I could never get rid of you. I need all of you. Being giant menaces and a pain in my arse included.” Zayn chuckled and squeezed Louis’ frame to communicate that he too, wouldn’t let them go.

Zayn drags himself through the house toward his and Liam’s part of the house. It’s empty and he didn’t bother with the lights. The eeriness of the huge house sends chills down his arms as he finally gets to the doors that lead to the little guest house on one side of the house. He quickly unpacks the few things he brought from england and some things he picked up from his and Liam’s house on his way here. He changed into some sweats and a loose tank (they might be Liam’s but he doesn’t know it’s too dark) and walks quietly back out to the main kitchen. Zayn is too absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice that the lights in the gigantic kitchen are on until he bumps into someone

“WHAT THE FUCK???!!!” the other person screams and that yell seems awfully familiar to Zayn. And when the recognition finally sets in he almost breaks his neck, whipping his head to face the other person. There in the middle of the kitchen is Niall, clad in only sweats and clutching a cold beer in his hand.

“Niall?” Zayn gasps. he could be hallucinating. A mix of bone deep tiredness and jetlag is weighting on him so he wouldn’t put past his mind to conjure his favorite irish lad. But this Niall puts his beer down, without taking his eyes away from Zayn. He reaches for Zayn’s arms and pulls him closer into a bone crushing hug

“Zayn” the smaller lad sighs into Zayn’s neck as he nuzzles it and brings Zayn closer “Can’t believe you’re here. I missed you.” Zayn sighs relieved and brings his arms around the other lad 

“I missed you too Nialler. You’re really here.” Zayn gently nuzzles his nose into the blonde locks and inhales the scent that he missed dearly “I really really missed you Ni.” at those words Niall just pulls Zayn closer and Zayn tightens his arms around the the other’s frame in response. They stay like that for a while, not moving and inch. Enjoying hugging each other after all those weeks.

“What are you doing here Ni? Why didn’t you tell me you were in town?” Zayn asked as he pulled back a bit but still kept the other lad in his arms. Niall sighed

“Eeeeh you know the management wanted me to be here, partying.” Niall rolled his eyes “Trying to prove we really did break up and we are doing our own thing and “don’t wanna deal with each other”. Pathetic.” Niall rolled his eyes again. And Zayn would be worried that the other lad might hurt himself with all that eye-rolling if he himself was guilty of constantly rolling his eyes for the past year or so. “And they told me at the last moment too. Which was really weird but you know it’s them so it’s nothing new i guess.” he continued “What are you doing here though? Last I heard you were thoroughly enjoying Liam by the sounds of it.” Niall teased and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Zayn laughed and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks while Niall took a swing of his beer

“Gigi needs to promo something or herself or whatever. I don’t really know at this point nor do i really care to be honest.” Zayn sighed and dropped his forehead against Niall’s shoulder. Niall’s eyebrows furrowed with concern

“Zee, are you okay?” Niall asked gently

“I’m fine.” Zayn mumbled into Niall’s shoulder.

“C’mon Zee don’t lie to me. You know I know you better than that. So what is bothering you?” Niall said as he rubbed his hands up and down Zayn’s back. 

“I’m just sooo tired Ni. Of everything. And i want it to end already and i’m soo close to just giving up.” Zayn slumped forward into Niall as he tried to find comfort in the irish lad’s embrace. Niall’s arms tightened

“I get it Zee, I really do but you just gotta hang in there you know. We’re almost there. We need you okay. And if you need some time to get yourself together that’s fine. I’m sure we can do something.” Niall smiled gently at Zayn when he lifted his head. Zayn looked at the other lad and then nodded

“C’mon Ni lets go watch something. I’m beat but jetlag won’t let me sleep.” Zayn made his way to the big spacious living room until Niall yelled from the kitchen

“Only if we watch it in the media room. That huge ass screen needs to be put to use.” Zayn smiled and shook his head fondly. He returned to the kitchen to find Niall’s head deep in the fridge. Zayn smirked to himself and when he passed him, he swatted at Niall’s ass. Niall squeaked and nearly banged his head on the shelf in the fridge while Zayn scurried away laughing.

~~~

Louis was really fucking tired of that girl. The few years in the industry had definitely extended his patience but this girl hoooo boy he is this fucking close to ripping her head off. He slammed the door to his LA house and banged up stairs to get out of his sweaty clothes and under the shower to cool down or he just might explode. He took Harry’s shampoo because he missed his boy and he really needed something of Harry’s to clam down his temper.  
After being done with the shower he grabbed one of Harry’s basketball shorts and one of his older shirts that were too small on the damn giant but just right on Louis and trudged downstairs to make himself a cuppa. He put the kettle on and while he was rummaging through the fridge for something to snack on he noticed there was less food in his fridge. He could’ve sworn there had been more food in there just this morning. But he shrugged it off, chalking it up to his tiredness. When the water boiled he fixed himself a cuppa and started thinking about what movie should he put on. Still thinking about the movie he made his way to the media room. When he got closer he heard TV noises coming from the room and was suddenly confused because he distinctly remembers shutting it off last night. Slowly creeping into the room he sees two figures cuddled together on the big bed in the middle of the room watching the movie (Deadpool? He didn’t even know they had the damn movie. He wanted to watch it for ages and these two intruders were right there watching it) and just as he was about to make his presence known the pair laughed at the joke on screen. 

“Zayn? Niall?” Louis asked surprised because he wasn’t expecting his best friends to be there. At all. The two figures turned around

“LOUEEEH!!” They yelled in unison with big smiles nearly splitting their faces in half. Louis smiled back and made his way toward them. Zayn and Niall broke apart to make room for Louis in the middle. When Louis situated himself the both of them cuddled closer to their older friend

“What are you two doing here? I thought you two were back in england.” Louis asked still confused but happy to have them here.

“Long story short; management.” said Zayn and the three of them groaned in unison.

“Since when do I have deadpool in my house?” Louis asked as their attention shifted to the screen

“Since Zaynie brought it with him.” Niall beamed and Zayn smiled fondly at the blonde

“Well then rewind it to the start I haven’t seen it yet.” Louis urged. Niall reached over for the remote while Zayn gasped

“Whaaat? Lou no. Tell me you’re joking.” Zayn looked at his partner in crime with disbelief

“It not my fault. I’ve been busy.” Louis raises his hands defensively. Zayn sighs and shakes his head trying to hide his fond but failing. Terribly.

“Oh Lou, what would you do without me.” Zayn teases

“Probably have 10 years more than i have now till i go gray.” Louis shoots back. Zayn sits up, offended and starts arguing with Louis that he is the one who will go gray before the older of the two. Niall just watches from the side, fondly. He has missed his brothers so much over this past year even more so since the “hiatus” started. 

After the movie ended they migrated back to the kitchen and looking at the clock it was 1.30 in the morning but Zayn was hungry and Niall’s stomach was grumbling loudly and Louis wanted something sweet so there was only one solution to all of their problems. Pancakes. Niall started on the batter and thank god Louis had such a well stocked fridge because the first of round batter never made it to the pan. They all ate it before it could because Niall wanted chocolate chip pancakes. So they ate the batter straight from the bowl while talking about their week and what they had to do in LA and what they heard on the news and just this and that. The second batter almost made it to the pan but then Zayn accidentally flicked the spatula wrong and some of the batter on it flew straight onto Louis’ face. You can guess what it ensued. 30 minutes later the three lads were cleaning the kitchen because the damn batter was everywhere. Some of it even ended on the ceiling. 

“Zayn this is all your fault.” Louis grumbled while cleaning the last patch of batter on the floor

“My fault? I said i was sorry and that it was an accident.” He protested from where he was standing on the table cleaning the batter on the ceiling

“C’mon lads play nice.” Niall teased from behind the kitchen counter where he was whipping up the third bowl of batter after he had finished wiping down the furniture

“Shut up Ni.” Louis and Zayn replied in unison. 

“Where did you even learned those moves?” Louis asked impressed because while Niall was completely clean, himself and Zayn were covered in batter.

“A gentleman never tells.” Niall answered and winked at the two lads finishing up cleaning “Now why don’t you two go and change while i make these pancakes huh?” The other two nodded and headed out of the kitchen to change into less sticky clothes. When they came back Niall managed to already make some of them and divided them onto three separate plates. Zayn and Louis dug in while talking about football and Niall was finishing off the batter.

“Do i smell pancakes?” Came a voice from the kitchen door and the three lads would wholly deny it later if asked but they jumped and screamed like little kids. 

“LIAM YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE!!! NO PANCAKES FOR YOU!!” Louis yelled while clutching at his chest trying to calm down his heart.

“Why not Lou?” Liam asked walking towards Zayn and batting his eyes innocently at Louis

“Because you scared the absolute crap out of me you fucker” Louis punched him in the shoulder when he passed him. But Liam payed no mind to him as he bowed down towards Zayn demanding a kiss. Zayn smiled like an idiot in love and gave his boyfriend a kiss. Niall put a few more pancakes on Louis’ plate to stop him from grumbling and a few more on Zayn’s because the lad started to feed Liam pancakes from his plate

“So why pancakes at 3am?” Liam inquired looking at the watch on his wrist.

“Because we were hungry.” Niall said with his mouth full and shrugging shoulders. Liam nodded accepting it. They did weirder things for lesser reasons to be honest.

“So what was everyone up to?” Liam asked trying to forget about the poor little puppy that had fallen victim to being a pet prop in his fake relationship.

~~~

“Almost there Styles, you’re almost there.” Harry keep repeating and telling himself as he drove down the familiar streets of Calabasses towards his home. “You’re nearly there and when you get there you can cuddle with Lou who is cutely snuffling into his pillow laying diagonally on our big bed.” A soft smile shined on his tired face as he thought of his boyfriend sleeping and waiting for him in their bed. He parked the car in the garage and made his way towards the main stair case. Just as he was about to ascend there was a sudden bang followed by what he heard as several feet thundering over marble and wood flooring before he heard shouts

“NIALL DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!”

“BABE YOU ARE FUCKING SLEEPING IN THE POOL TONIGHT!”

“ZAYN YOU TRAITOR WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS SHIT TOGETHER!”

“TOMMO YOU FUCKING BASTARD GET HERE YOU’RE NEXT!”

And Harry could finally see four of his band mates skidding around the corner each with a water gun in their hands shooting at each other and making a wet mess of his house. And Harry couldn’t help but be completely endeared and so so fucking happy to see all of them. They passed him in a dash without even acknowledging him and Harry thought they didn’t even notice him until Louis came running back. He stepped on a step higher than Harry so they were equal in height

“Welcome home baby.” Louis greeted with the softest and fondest smile that he only ever directed at Harry and Harry as always even after 6 years melted into a puddle of goo

“It’s great to be home love.” He replied before leaning forward to get his kiss.

“TOMMO WHERE THE FUCK- Oh! Oh, hi Harry! Didn’t see you there.” Liam said as he walked into the main foyer from the direction of the living room.

“Babe where’s Lou? Oh there he is” Came Zayn from the kitchen with two bottles of water and passed one to Liam but not before reaching for a kiss

“Does this mean i’m not sleeping in the pool anymore?” Liam asked Zayn “I don’t want to get all cold and lonely.” Liam pouted at Zayn bringing out the full force of the puppy eyes. Zayn to his defense did really try to resist but he never stood any chance against his boyfriend

“All right all right! You can sleep in the bed, now put those away.” Zayn said overly fondly and batted at Liam’s face that was covered in his crinkly-eyed smile that looked like it hurt.

“Haz where have you been mate? You missed a whole lot.” Niall said from the living room's door way. Harry smiled at his friends and descended the stairs before yelling

“GROUP HUG!” Everyone laughed and went to hug each other and Harry, who was in the middle of the hug “I have an idea lads!” He suddenly exclaimed and Liam, Niall and Zayn groaned pretending to be fed up but there was too much fond involved in their faces and eyes to really count as anything other than that.

“Now now lads let’s hear Harold’s brilliant idea.” Louis reprimanded them gently and smiled at Harry. Harry beamed at Louis

“Why don’t you lads help Louis drag out the sleeping bags onto the trampoline while I go change and we can all sleep there and you can all tell me about the amazing day you had.”

“Well Harold I gotta say that actually isn’t a bad idea.” Louis nodded proud with his boyfriend

“You say that like all ideas i have are bad.” Harry grimaced at Louis.

“Well...” Louis tried to gentle him into it but Harry was having none of it.

“I didn’t hear you complaining about my ideas in the bedroom Tomlinson. And if my memory serves correctly you actually love all of those. So what’s it gonna be?” Harry asked him, challenging him

“FINEE Harold you win this time. “ Louis sighed and motioned the lads to follow him but not before Harry pulled him back to steal another kiss and then quickly scurrying upstairs to change and sneak in a quick shower.

~~~

The sun was rising over the valley and Zayn was surrounded by soft snores and snuffles as well as the occasional mumble about pasta (or was impostor?) and he wasn’t bone tired anymore. Don’t get him wrong he was still tired and jetlag was totally kicking his ass right now but this night spent with his boys reminded him why he was fighting in the first place, why he wasn’t giving up and why this was important. He was reminded what he was fighting for. That he was fighting for them for all five of them to be able to be free and be themselves again. He was pulled from his thoughts by Niall’s loud snore. He smiled and cuddled his back closer to Louis’ while dragging Liam’s front with him and burying his nose into Liam’s neck. Perfectly content he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hiya so what's going down is that i hope you enjoyed my fic 
> 
> the tittle is taken from Golden by Zayn (that song is ot5 don't fight me i know this) 
> 
> and l hope you liked it and leave kudos :) I'll love you even more if you scream at me in the comments or come to my  tumblr  and scream at me there


End file.
